


Sommerregen (spült das Blut davon)

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Post-Reichenbach, Songfic, Written Before Season Three
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Sommer nach dem Fall treffen sich John und Sebastian am Ort wieder, an dem es passierte, an dem man ihnen den jeweils wichtigsten Menschen nahm. Sie erkennen, dass sie beide sich ähnlicher sind, als gedacht - und dass Weiterleben vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Option ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommerregen (spült das Blut davon)

Es ist Sommer und John kniet auf dem Asphalt vor dem St Barts. Vor _der_ Stelle. Er schaut auf das Grau unter ihm, als würden noch irgendwelche Spuren zeugen von...egal.  
Es regnet und der Sommerregen rinnt warm seinen Rücken hinab und er steht nicht auf, weil er zu müde ist. Aber müde ist besser als traurig, oder?

_So tell me, have I lost it all,_  
have I lost my pain?  
Punch through a red brick wall,  
I don't feel a thing. 

John weiß nicht, ob er noch trauert. John weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt noch _fühlt_. Seit Sherlock es getan hat (John kann das Wort noch nicht denken, vielleicht wird er es nie können) scheint das Leben an den Rändern langsam durchscheinend zu wirken, Gespräche werden flüchtiger und er vergisst sie nach ein paar Minuten. Natürlich, am Anfang war da der Schmerz, aber nun ist das nur ein weißes Rauschen, dort, wo Traurigkeit sein sollte. Er kniet auf der Straße, schon lange, doch selbst der Schmerz in seinen Knien fühlt sich nicht real an.

Es ist ein Wunder, dass er plötzlich merkt, dass zwei schwarze Stiefel in sein Blickfeld geraten sind. Zwar weiß er nicht, wie lange sie so dastehen und ob ihr Besitzer irgendetwas von ihm erwartet, doch in einer automatischen Bewegung steht er langsam auf. Der Mann steht direkt vor ihm, er ist blond und seine grünen Augen wirken lauernd, aber so sieht sein Blick immer aus. John kennt ihn.  
“ _Du_!“, stößt er hervor und plötzlich spürt er wieder ein bisschen etwas, nämlich Wut, und dann rammt er dem anderen die Faust ins Gesicht.

Der ist selbstverständlich stärker, das war er damals schon und hält Johns Hände fest, beide, sicherheitshalber, doch der erste Schlag hat ihm am Kinn erwischt, wo sich die blasse Haut langsam rötet. Das befriedigt John, aber nicht ganz. Er ist so _wütend_.

„Hey“, sagt der andere. „Auch ich habe jemanden verloren.“  
Der andere ist Sebastian Moran und sein lauernder Blick macht John rasend.

_But to you, it's all the same,_  
like a hunter only knows  
what's its prey. 

„Willst du jetzt auch mich töten, um die Sache sauber zu Ende zu bringen?“, fragt John und klingt nicht einmal so, als würde ihn das stören.  
„Ich habe Sherlock nicht getötet.“, antwortet Sebastian. „Außerdem töte ich nicht ohne Auftrag und ich habe keinen Auftraggeber mehr.“

Das kurze Aufflackern der Wut wird wieder von den Aschewolken in Johns Gemüt erstickt, Gefühle halten bei ihm nicht mehr lange. Sebastian ist ihm gleichgültig. Er hat Sherlock nicht getötet. Sherlock hat Sherlock getötet, aber an dem kann John ja keine Rache mehr nehmen.

Sebastian lässt Johns Hände los und der steht nun mit hängenden Armen da. Er überlegt sogar eine Weile, ob er noch einmal zuschlagen soll, einfach so, weil es nichts Besseres und nichts Schlechteres zu tun gibt, aber dann lässt er es.

Der regnet fällt auf die beiden Männer herab und in einem plötzlichen Moment der Achtsamkeit erkennt John in Sebastians Augen das gleiche Verloren-Sein wie in sich selbst.

_Whatever's mine is yours,_  
we share the blame,  
just like the darkness in your mind  
is blind with shame. 

„Denkst du auch manchmal, du hättest etwas tun sollen?“, fragt John plötzlich und erahnt, dass sein Gegenüber vielleicht versteht, was alle ihm immer ausreden wollen.  
„Wir haben getan, was uns gesagt wurde...“, beginnt Sebastian und John will sich schon enttäuscht abwenden – “ _Du hast doch nur getan, was Sherlock dir gesagt hat!_ “, soll er sich deswegen weniger beschissen fühlen? - doch dann fährt er fort „...und anscheinend hassen wir uns nun beide dafür.“

Seine Stimme ist ruhig und gelassen, doch John erkennt, dass die so lässig verschränkten Arme des anderen ein verzweifeltes Sich-selbst-Umarmen sind und er kann es kaum glauben dass (das Profikiller-Arschloch) Moriartys Handlanger innerlich so zerrüttet ist, wie er selbst.

„Manchmal finde ich, dass hier auf dem Boden ein roter Fleck eingebrannt sein sollte und werde wütend, weil der Regen das Blut weggewaschen hat“, verkündet John in die Stille hinein und Sebastian nickt. „Ich war oben auf dem Dach, aber nur ein Mal. Das Blut war schon weg. Da wünschte ich mir, die Putzfrau abknallen zu können, die die Stelle gesäubert hat. Hab' ich nicht gemacht, natürlich.“

Sie sehen sich an, beobachten die Körpersprache des jeweils anderen (sie haben von ihren Meistern gelernt) und erkennen wie spiegelbildlich kaputt sie sind.

Sie sind wie zwei Planeten, die den selben Fixstern umkreist haben. Als dieser verschwand, lies er ein schwarzes Loch zurück und seit jenem Tag rasen sie unhaltbar auf die alles verschlingende Dunkelheit zu.

_So tell me, have you lost it all?  
Have you changed your name?_

„John“, sagt John und streckt die Hand aus, damit Sebastian sie schütteln kann. „Sebastian“, erwidert der und ergreift die Hand.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Langem haben sie wieder zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sie selbst, allem Schrecklichen zum Trotz, noch _existieren_.  
Es ist ungewohnt, aber auch erfrischend und auf einmal wirkt der Sommerregen nicht mehr monoton sondern aufweckend.

John reckt das Gesicht zum Himmel, das kühle Nass stürzt auf ihn herab, ein Wasser _fall_ und ein wenig ist es, als würde (wie klischeehaft) der Himmel weinen. Doch wenn man ordentlich geweint hat, kann man durchatmen und weiter machen.  
Vielleicht sollten sie das tun.

_Take the time, you might miss your life.  
I think I've missed mine._

 

„Was hast du so gemacht, seit...?“, fragt John, probiert, ob er das mit dem Smalltalk noch hinbekommt. Sebastian lächelt, es ist spöttisch und grimassenhaft, doch, _Gott, ja!_ es ist ein Lächeln.

„Ich habe ruhig geatmet, das ist wichtig für einen Scharfschützen. Einmal gewackelt und man trifft nicht. Niemand stirbt, oder der Falsche stirbt. Beides scheisse. Deshalb habe ich einfach ganz ruhig weiter geatmet und im Geiste auf alle Menschen gezielt, die ich sah.“  
Er forscht in Johns Gesicht nach, doch da ist keine Missbilligung, nur tiefes Verstehen.

„Ich wollte nicht mehr atmen. Ewig lange saß ich da und hielt die Luft an, so lange ich konnte, um bald darauf gezwungenermaßen nach Luft zu schnappen. Stunde um Stunde konnte so vergehen. Alle Luft trug den Geruch des Todes und ich konnte es kaum noch ertragen.“  
Mit leiser Überraschung erkennt John, dass er in der Vergangenheitsform spricht. Ist die Luft wieder genießbar.

Er atmet ein, so tief wie lange nicht mehr, und weil er wohl irgendwie vergessen hat, wie das geht, entwindet sich ein keuchender Hustenanfall seiner Kehle. Sebastian grinst (seit sein Mund wieder weiß, wie das geht, möchte er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören) und macht Anstalten, ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen, unterlässt es dann aber.

„Manchmal schlage ich mit der Faust an die Wand, bis meine Knöchel bluten“, ergänzt Sebastian nun, wo sie schon dabei sind, aus ihrem Leben zu plaudern. „Ich glaube sogar, mein kleiner Finger ist gebrochen.“ Er hebt ihn hoch und tatsächlich, er ist etwas schief.  
„Tja“, meint John, von einer plötzlichen irrationalen Freude erfasst, „Ich tue das auch, aber ich bin Arzt – ich bin in der Lage, einen gebrochenen Finger gerade zusammenwachsen zu lassen!“  
Er spottet und es fühlt sich gut an.

„Ich kann atmen, ohne zu klingen wie ein Asthmatiker!“, versetzt Sebastian.  
_Touché_.

Der Gedanke steht zwischen ihnen, es muss ihn nur noch einer aussprechen. Es ist Sebastian, aber er war eben dran mit reden. Sie haben keinen mehr, der ihre Gespräche bestimmt, es ist so ungewohnt, die ganze Hälfte einer Unterhaltung zu bestreiten.  
„Wir könnten uns ja, Anbetracht unserer ähnlichen Situation einfach zusammenschließen und gemeinsam...“  
„...atmen und uns die Finger brechen? Ja, das klingt toll!“ Johns gespielte Begeisterung ist eigentlich gar nicht so gespielt.

„Ich wollte _Tee trinken_ sagen. Der zerstörerische Aspekt kam von dir...“, stellt Sebastian klar. Vielleicht möchte er einfach nicht mehr _der Böse_ sein, das Feindbild im Kopf rechtschaffener Bürger. Vielleicht möchte er einfach ordentlich Trauern können und danach (ganz vielleicht) weiterleben, irgendwie. Und vielleicht ist John der Richtige um diese Unternehmung gemeinsam zu starten.  
(Wenn sie sich nicht vorher gegenseitig umbringen. Man verinnerlicht ja, was einem vorgelebt wird.)

Doch fürs erste wäscht der Sommerregen, der auch das Blut weggespült hat, den Nebel aus ihren Gedanken.

_So hold on to me,_  
for I'm your responsibility,  
so hold on to me,  
stay strong for me. 

_(So how can I trust you?  
Love me if you must be fooled.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Für die Szene inspiriert hat mich der Song "Summer Rain" von I Blame Coco aus dem auch die kursiven Zeilen stammen.


End file.
